Cisza
by bezabeza
Summary: Wydarzenia z Zamku pisane moją wyobraźnią. "To nie miejsce i czas dla Ciebie, Płomyku. Zniknij, ucieknij. Nic nie mów, oddychaj i wsłuchaj się w dźwięki. Skrzypienie wymaże ból, zamaskuje cierpienie. Musisz tylko zamknąć oczy i oddać się uczuciu, które całkowicie Cię pochłonie. Później... będzie już tylko czerń."
1. Chapter 1

_Prolog_

Zaczarowany Las witał wiosnę, która powoli odganiała zasypujące go warstwy puchu, by ustąpiły wynurzającym się ze zmarzniętej ziemi, pierwszym kwiatom. Słońce delikatnie otulało promieniami zwierzęta budzące się i wychodzące ze swych nor, obserwując zmiany, które zima postanowiła przynieść znanym im terenom. Spod brunatnego dywanu jesiennych liści zaczęły wyłaniać się pierwsze oznaki świeżości nadchodzącej wraz z nową porą roku - fioletowe krokusy i bielutkie przebiśniegi, niewymagające zbyt wiele od gleby, na której rosły. Nawet trakt wiodący do Mrocznego Zamku zaczął zarastać żółtymi listkami podbiału, stając się tak niepozornym, jak inne drogi, które ukształtowały się na mapach świata.

Wraz z ciepłem wszystko budziło się do życia, dając mieszkańcom Królestwa nowe perspektywy, nadzieje, rozczarowania i obowiązki. Na nowo rozszerzyły się tereny atrakcyjne dla myśliwych i zielarzy, wznawiano działania wojenne, chłopi rozpoczynali sprzątanie swoich gospodarstw.

"Czy coś się wydarzyło, Rumpelsztyku?" Troskliwy głos Płomyka rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, jednak czarnoksiężnik nie odpowiedział. Stał przy jednym z okien, ze wzrokiem skierowanym w stronę rosnącego w centrum błoni drzewa wiśni. Kolejny rok za pasem, a więc i kolejny wiek spędzony na poszukiwaniu drogi do odnalezienia syna, którego utracił przez własną głupotę i tchórzostwo. Oczy miał puste, myślami błądził gdzieś w odmętach własnej świadomości, cierpiąc z powodu podjętych przez siebie decyzji. Trel rudzików wzmógł się niemiłosiernie, ale dziś nie przegoni ptaków. Były mu one obojętne.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim zdecydował się przysiąść przy kołowrotku, by dać odpocząć własnej głowie. Od nowa zawinął koniec ostatniej przędzy na szpulkę, po czym powoli nacisnął na pedał i wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku wiedzieli, że _nie wolno mu przeszkadzać_.

To nie miejsce i czas dla Ciebie, Płomyku. Zniknij, ucieknij. Nic nie mów, oddychaj i wsłuchaj się w _dźwięki_.


	2. Chapter 2

Płomyk drżał, a poza jego panicznym, obijającym się echem po sali szlochem nie dało się usłyszeć nic. Żaden dźwięk nie śmiał stłumić resztek ciszy, która jakimś cudem dawała radę trzymać Rumpelsztyka w ryzach.  
Nie było tu dla ciebie miejsca świeczniku, a jednak przyszedłeś spojrzeć na zlodowaciałe, obite, leżące na ziemi ciało kobiety, której potwór, jakim właściciel zamczyska się stał, nie potrafił zaakceptować. Bo pokochać - pokochał, serce mu biło jak szalone, wpadał w wir, manię, chciał więcej i więcej. Chciał czerpać ich relację garściami, a mógł jedynie uszczknąć niepewnie coś i nic... i przeprosić. Bo nie wolno, bo nie wypada, bo boli.  
"Dlaczegóż on to uczynił" zawył, ale Rumpelsztyk nie usłyszał już tych słów, bo chwilę przed nimi zniknął w kłębie dymu, całkowicie zdemotywowany własnym uczynkiem i okropnością, jakiej to dopuścił się w najmniej oczekiwanym przez siebie momencie. Pozostawił po sobie jedynie fioletowy obłok, który tak przerażał innych, wszak drażnił drogi oddechowe wywołując nieuchronnie ataki przewlekłego, spazmatycznego kaszlu. Niestety nawet to, choć zwykle w takich sytuacjach skuteczne, nie pomogło Belli się ocknąć.  
"Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale jak? Gdybym tylko wiedział jak..." Wysilił się, wzmógł, chcąc ją choć ogrzać, bo nie mógł jej podnieść, by nie leżała na kamieniach, które pomimo wyłożenia sianem wciąż biły chłodem, odbierając nie tylko przyjemność odpoczynku, ale i resztki nadziei. Ostatnim co zdołała pomyśleć było to, że ojciec miał rację - świętą rację! Więził ją tu demon, podpisała cyrograf diabłem najprawdziwszym i chociaż bezpieczeństwo jej krainy było czymś, z czego zapewnienia rozpierała ją duma... cierpiała. Skazała się na wieczne katusze, bo przecież bestia bestią pozostanie. Bestia będzie ją więzić, bestii się nie odwidzi. To, co ujrzała w jego oczach było pięknym kłamstwem, którym próbowała nakarmić ostatki tego, co w niej zostało.  
I tyle. Nie stać jej było na nic więcej.  
"Nazwij to pragnienie samolubnym, ale szczęśliwym bym był, gdybyś jednak nie umarła".  
Cień na ścianie wzmógł się, płomień oblał ciepłem nagie, blade ciało i chociaż wiedział, że ta i tak zapewne wyziębi się tu na dobre, to chociaż spróbuje. Nie będzie udawał, że go tu nie ma i nie było, bo jest i nic w swoim życiu nie uczynił, by miało być inaczej. Nie potrafił zaszczepić w Mrocznym żadnej cząstki dobra, lecz kto zabroni mu ochronienia jej?  
Najwyżej okaże się, że tak jak sądził, sprawiedliwość umarła. Ulgę w tym stwierdzeniu przynosiło jedynie to, iż nie było ono żadną nowością.


	3. Chapter 3

_Odwaga._ Słowo, które męczyło go nie od wielu dni czy lat, a pełnych stuleci. Przypisać sobie mógł wiele cech nieosiągalnych dla bytów mu podobnych, chociażby swoją największą dumę - cierpliwość, acz _odwagi_ pod żadną dopuszczalną sobie formą nie zaszczyciła go obecnością w przedziwnym charakterze należącym do Mrocznego.  
Rumpelsztyk - imię wzbudzające niepokój w krainach tak odległych od Zaczarowanego Lasu, że zdawało mu się, że jego sława poniosła się nawet po miejscach, gdzie nigdy się nie znalazł i nie znajdzie. Ludzie najwyraźniej lubili plotkować o tym co złe i przerażające, a przecież... straszenie było czymś, co wychodziło mu najlepiej na świecie. Straszył dorosłych, straszył dzieci, straszył Bellę, straszył siebie. Ah, jakiż inny potwór był w stanie przerazić samego siebie na tyle by zniknąć, uciec, nie dokończyć dzieła i zaszyć się w gęstwinie?  
Natury i myśli.  
Nie wiedział już czy to kamień wbija mu się w plecy czy poczucie winy, czy łza cieknie po policzku czy pchła wędruje po nim w strony przeróżne. Po prostu leżał i odliczał do śmierci, która nadejść nie miała, bo ileż to sekund miałaby mieć wieczność, którą posiadł wraz z Mocą? Leżała gdzieś tam, w pół żywa i w pół martwa, przypominając bladością lica nikogo więcej jak topielicę, płynącą gdzieś w pobliskim strumieniu, przesiąknięta wszystkim i obojętna każdemu, kto tylko nie musiał na nią patrzeć. Bo tak przecież było - póki nie widział - nie żal mu było i tak właśnie próbował na odosobnieniu egzystować, oczekując przeminięcia problemu w sposób naturalny: niech rozmyje się sam sobie, da mu spokój. Odwidziało się bestii robienie sobie przeszkód i problemów równych tym z przeszłości. Skoro nie potrafił naprawić tego co było, jak miałby zapracować na teraz? Baelfire był wciąż daleko, a ojciec jego obiecał wszechświatowi już dawno, że nie spocznie do dnia, w którym sprowadzi go do domu.  
Tak też Mroczny zabił w sobie potrzebę powrotu do zionących chłodem i nicością lochów, gdzie dogorywała już jego niedoszła, przekupna żona. Jak śmiała dać zwieść się Złej Królowej i zdradzić tego, którego podobno, bo na pewno nie rzeczywiście kochała? Jak miał nazwać uczucie tak podłe, by zmuszało go do serii wyrzeczeń dla jednostki tak zapatrzonej we własną wersję rzeczywistości, że nie próbowała rozumieć i stawiać rzeczy z innego punktu widzenia, a jedynie naginać rzeczywistość tak, by zaspokoić własne ego, jeżeli nie miłością? I jakże miał nazwać uczucie każące Pięknej okiełznanie Bestii i uwiązanie jej jak psa na łańcuchu, jak własność, jak...  
Uderzył pięścią w sosnę, a ta zachwiała się niepewnie, obsypując z kory w miejscu, gdzie zetknęła się z jego ręką.  
Czy już zawsze gdy myśleć będzie o tym co się stało będzie czuł do siebie wstręt tak wielki jak teraz? Brakowało mu jedynie odwagi. Odwagi by poprosić o więcej i dać z siebie tyle, ile powinien. Odwagi by nie popełnić znów tych samych błędów, które sprawiły, że był aż tak, do cna... zepsuty.


End file.
